Faded Aphrodisiac
by Moon-Memory
Summary: Chloe Sullivan was ripped from everything she ever knew and was forced into marrying KalEl from Krypton. Now she must learn to live like them, and try to find happiness any way she can under her unloving husband... Eventual Chlark.
1. Moon gazing

**Title: Faded Aphrodisiac **

**Author**: Moon-Memory

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it... Things would be ALOT different... Like the whole Chlois thing, that would be a reality...

**Rating:****M** for **mature themes** ahead.

**Summary:** Chloe Sullivan was forcefully ripped from the world she knew and loved and pressured into ruling one she knew nothing about, with a tyrannic husband and no connection to home Chloe struggles to live her life. Will she ever be happy and can she ever truly accept that Krypton is now her home, and the insufferable man that makes her heart beat faster and her anger rise is now her husband?

**Warnings/spoilers:** Angst, sexual implications, medium violence and supernatural themes.

**Pairings: **All

**Note: **This is my first long, independent story so I would LOVE reviews because they seem to be trickling out so... If I don't get them I stop writing this is REALLY simple. And this story is going to be angsty, I love Chlark but I just don't see myself making this easy for them, and with Elizabeth (my twin) in hospital I am forcing my soul into this project to stop my going mad... So review or I come and kneecap you or stop writing... Whatever... And sorry this is so short... It's kinda just to kick it off...

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was silent and cold.

Chloe wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tighter as she gazed onto the castle grounds in despair. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't planned for it and she sure as hell hadn't asked for it… She didn't want to be everyone's sacrifice she had simply wanted them to look at her and know she was making a difference… Just not by leading and governing a world of people who were more advanced then she was and would use her as a political puppet and would jeer at her behind her back…

They had refused to allow her any comfort of her home life, she wasn't allowed any of her books on fairytales or history… She wasn't allowed to bring anything that could trigger homesickness… She was cut off from her old world and thrust into a life where she had to learn to cope with everything being changed and morphed into some horrifying, twisted version of a storybook. She pulled her knees closer and leaned her blond hair against the windows, sighing softly as the puffs hit the pain and fogged up before disappearing.

She didn't understand how it had come to this.

Everything had been going so well, she had gotten her dream job at the Planet and worked her way up. She had a stable home life and admittedly no love life but who had needed that when everything else she had ever wanted had been in her grasp, only to be traded of to the Kryptonian's because they had needed an alliance sealer and lucky Chloe had been the one they picked. Excuse her for not feeling overjoyed it's just no one had asked her how she was feeling…

Which was not happy.

Her experience of the castle so far had actually made her almost nauseous with the labyrinth of stone and perfectly paced windows, the cold grey and systematic way in which it was built was terrifying and made her feel completely out of place. Not that the snide remarks and pitying looks that seemed to alternate her way weren't enough. The paths outside her window had twisted and turned into a maze and just past that a lake glistened in the moonlight, the white mixing within the inky blue and forming a beautiful mixture that Chloe had never seen on Earth before. It was beautiful in both the daylight with it's lighting making it seem warm and the moonlight that made it seem ethereal and enchanting. But of course she couldn't go out. It was just to dangerous for a Earth girl like her.

Or so her new bodyguard had said. Well, he wasn't _really_ her bodyguard. He was the commander of the army and Chloe had taken it upon herself to either annoy or question him on exactly how this society worked, however when he left she was alone in her ivory tower… Which she still couldn't believe they had actually put her in. The leaves were different shape, more of a twisted circle then the leaves they had on Earth. It climbed up her tower and twisted around her window. Chloe knew that she wasn't going to be here forever, that it should feel stupid that she feels like she has been.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." Her murmur was soft and faded into the still night like a wisp of smoke, her feet were beginning to freeze so she tucked her feet within the blanket trying to keep the flimsy pink slippers on her feet. She would admit pink didn't look horrible on her, she wasn't rushing out to restock her wardrobe but it didn't look bad.

Her blond hair was hanging by the sides of her face and her blond eyes watched the blue hues of the outside world with little interest, her whole life was going up in flames and she was going to be pushed into a life of sacrifice and self-humiliation. A life where she was going to be looked down as inferior and yet she was going to be a queen, a leader who was probably never going to make a difference and was going to have to behave like an obedient puppy to a man who probably wasn't even worthy of her spit.

He was handsome, what little she glimpsed of him from outside of her window on a cloudless day. He was walking with Oliver. The sun had hit the water and reflected across his face illuminating it. He had looked perfect to her for a minute, an irresistible minute she had considered a forever. But then a big dose of reality hit her, she wasn't even close to being a princess. Not like Lana was, or Lois.

Oh God, Lois…

They had _agreed_ to be there when the other was married, Lois was meant to be standing right next to her in a dress that Chloe could almost swear made her look better then Chloe. Lois was meant to be making teasing threats with her new husband as they talked about their new house and when 'Aunty Lois' will be allowed over, that this wasn't 3 o'clock in the morning….

It just wasn't fair!

Lois and her had been planning this since they were old enough to talk, going to the Planet and living next door to each other with the kids playing around… That had been the dream!

She was getting married.

Chloe had always thought that when she got married she would be in love, it would be in a church in Metropolis with the windows pouring in light as she stood across from the guy of her dreams with family and friends cheering her on. Instead she was getting married on some far away planet and was, straight after she was married, expected to run a country almost flawlessly if her husband wished.

Or he could give her no control over her life, or any over the country.

That thought mad panic set in the pit of her stomach, it began to boil and she had to throw a hand over her mouth to stop herself throwing up or screaming… No control, over her life? Being told how to live day after day with people's constant demands and never being able to make one of her own, they had sent Chloe to Hell. She was going to die here if she was forced to live like that, placed on a pedestal so high that no one she knew could find her, no one would see her internally screaming.

She wanted to _go home_.

She longed for the days were she had curled up in Jimmy's arms in front of a fire and talked about Lex Luthor's latest babe, the weather or any possible leads they had. She missed his slow southern drawl, the way he had forever been taking those stupid photos with his camera and the way a smile would joust blossom across his face if all his photos came out _just_ the way he wanted them. And then he would run up to her and Lois, arms flaying and people moving out of the way to avoid him and his _ridiculous_ ties, Lois would laugh and make some snarky remark….

Things had been far simpler when she was in high school, when all she had to do was make fun of someone because they loved their shoes but only liked their backpack. Now she was thrust into a world that was light-years more advanced then hers, she was a reporter not a queen and she had never claimed otherwise.

She didn't really notice that her eyelids were dropping until the last second…

_Chloe watched as he slid his eyes shut and grasped onto her lightly, he touched her like she was a goddess, like she was made of fine china that had to be cradled and cared for… That she was everything she wanted, needed, everything he wanted to be._

"_I burn, I pine, I ache for you." His breath tickled across her neck softly, she gasped as his fingers trailed across her bare stomach making it tingle and ache for more contact. How much had they had to drink tonight? One glass? Fifty? They night seemed to swirl together in a swirl of dancing, which she had found out that it didn't matter if she could or couldn't dance because he could, soft singing and whispered words of worship and soon to be added to the list sex. The whole night was a wonderful colourful blur and yet Chloe felt herself wanting it to remain that way in the morning. _

_He silently looked at her and she brushed his hair off his forehead and kissed him softly showing him it was okay to go further. His beautiful soulful blue eyes, such a contrast to her almost green ones. His dark brown hair almost polar opposite of her blond, his broody, soldier-like attitude in response to her bright, calming nature. _

"_You know this is a dream?"_

"_Yes." Her words were sad and resigned, knowing she was going to have to awaken to a world where she had never met this mysterious lover and she was in fact meeting this man who had no love for her or her people. _

"_I will find you."_

"_It may be too late."_

"_It will never be too late for the two of us, never say that and never give up hope." His eyes looked into her pleadingly. "I don't think I could stand it if you ever left my dreams." He was kissing her softly as the sounds of a knocking interrupted them._

"_What is that sound?"_

She woke with a jerk.

The hills in the distance began to become smoky pink, the touches of dew on the wood windowsill perked up and reflected the outside world from within a shimmering globe and Chloe could feel herself begin to freeze inside, she was going to be married today. Married to some exotic prince and there was nothing she could do about it…

The needs of the many after all.


	2. Unloved Cinderella

**She's Walking Down The Aisle**

She's walking down the aisle  
With a smile as pure as honey  
A gust of wind as smooth as silk  
A glimmer of hope  
A ray of light.

She's walking down the aisle  
With lovely clothes of crimson red  
A look of a saintly figure  
A voice of an angel  
A silent whisper.

She's walking down the aisle  
With eyes as deep as the sea  
A song of the morning bird  
A divine vision  
A picture of paradise.

She's walking down the aisle  
Like clouds floating in the sky  
Like an angel ascending from heaven  
Like a drop of rain in the desert  
Like a promise never broken.

She walks down the aisle.  
She asks me a question.  
I have no words to answer.  
And time stands still...

- Sikandar Razzaq Bughio -

* * *

Chloe was surprised her feet were staying in place.

Hell, she wondered if black wasn't more appropriate. The reflection in the mirror had been mixture of lies and truth. She supposes what it reflected had to do with who is peering into its silvery depths. Other people would probably have seen a bride, reminiscing at her life before she came to this planet to be married, probably thought she was just nervous.

God, she wishes _that_ more then anything else.

Her hands are shaking and she just _can't_ seem to shake the feeling of nausea that smothers her body like a cloak, made her gag as she buttoned into her dress feeling like it was suffocating her and watched as her hair became beautiful and her face moved from 'girl next door' to 'homecoming queen' but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease. The white was almost blinding and her chest felt like it was being crushed together and causing her heart to shatter, she had thrown up so much that she had been dry rentching for a solid hour. She couldn't think, this palace was choking her. Compressing its cold icy fingers over her before she had even been out on its streets, she was gasping for air… For freedom with every move she made, every step she took. She was walking towards the doors of the entrance even as her body were screaming to turn around and run out the door. They moved slowly open and hundreds of eyes moved towards her face, Chloe felt a single tear make a track down her face as she stared unflinching at her infuriated groom.

_Run, Chloe, run. _

But her feet were not co-operating and she stood there as she watched through what felt like someone else's, it was as if she had detatched herself and become a stranger who was unseen and heard within the impressive walls of the old chapel. The scent of burning candles, old wood and smoky pages of old bibles reached her nose and she felt herself almost slam back into her body. Her unwilling husband-to-be looking torn between irritation and disgust, she wanted to drop to her knees and confess how weak she felt to him or simply take out all her anger on his body.

He was handsome for an alien she supposed, before this liaison she hadn't thought that she had known many so she supposed she couldn't really judge. He had a certain commanding air about him, with a chiseled jaw and aristocratic features. His eyes that seemed to take in everything, eyes that had turned her blood to ice and made her think of cracked ice in the Arctic. They were like staring into ice of endless frozen blue, like losing yourself in them would be deadly and foolish but at the same time they held this allure she was almost helpless to resist. They were ice that played with the sun and trapped it within it's cold prison so it could never escape. A silent fortress of solitude made of ice.

She could tell he was not happy with being paired with her… God, she wasn't even sure he wouldn't kill her if his glares were anything to go by.

He was sin. A deadly package of danger and lust combined, dark features and the alluring promise of dark desire hidden behind striking eyes. She knew if she wasn't careful she would fall into them and she had a feeling she would never get out, simply exist in the dark promise of nothing that will ever be given. If Chloe fell she knew she would love in vain. He seemed to be uncaring of anyone else's feelings and completely in his own element, a local God amongst men and one who if they were in love would have been someone who she was fairly sure she could have lived with. She loved men who were open about their feelings but were also geeky and awkward in their own skin. It was so nice to have conversations with them because they took everyone else's thoughts into account, this man though, the one she was giving the rest of her life to didn't seem to care at all.

She looked up and into his eyes and nearly gasped. He was looking at someone, or something, with such longing that it took her breath away and she could almost feel the pain radiating off him in waves. She wished she could have turned to see who it was, what they looked like and why they held his attention.

The priest sealing their fate had seemed hesitant and unsure at first, she supposed they both gave out vibes of not wanting to be here and that they were unhappy but he continued on in a fashion that made Chloe wonder if this wasn't more common then she had hoped. She also doubted they had divorce and, even if they did, that the people of this planet, or hers, would allow her to file for divorce.

She held her breath and counted to ten slowly, she understood what the priest was saying, or would have if it hadn't all seemed to have just become a constant murmur of words like a river that was washing over her and she fought to keep her eyes from fluttering closed. She couldn't pass out, not here and not _now_.

That would be the worst possible thing that could happen in the history of _ever_.

She really wished Lois was here, Lois and Pete, even Jimmy… Anyone to remind her of home. Of heat waves in the summer and long coats in winter, of the Kent's farm that was always homey or Jimmy's flat that was busted so it was so hot. Lois' constant need for Oreo's and coffee or Pete's 'horrible timing' and walking in when no one expects it and usually while no one wants him to, like when Chloe thought Jimmy and she were home alone and he just strode right on through. But now all Chloe had were memories and home was so far away.

No, this was her home now. She loved Earth, loved it like the air she breathed and her soul yearned for it with a ferocity that scared her sometimes, but she had to make herself at home here or she was never going to be happy because she never tried. She wanted to be happy and whining about how hard her life is wasn't going to work…

"-Now if you two will exchange vows…" The nasal voice of the old priest cut into her thoughts, she panicked because she hadn't written any vows. Her new husband took it all in his stride though and took her hands almost lovingly. Chloe thought maybe he wanted to make this work like she had until she looked into his eyes, she had never seen this much hatred directed at anyone until now. It was obvious her new husband was going to blame her for a lot of things and Chloe felt her stomach drop.

"I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you-" He began as she looked into his eyes, they spoke volumes of what he really thought. _I hate you for ruining my life._

"I can't wait to get to know you better and learn all the little things that make you special and unique-" _You're worthless to me, how dare you consider yourself good enough for me…_

"I hope we have an equal relationship and I promise to honor, adore and respect you as a husband should, place you above all others and bare my soul to you-" _You've destroyed my life… I'm going to make yours hell in return._

Chloe could feel herself shiver because of the contrast in his words and actions, his hands were squeezing too hard to be friendly and too soft for her to cry out or bruise. She couldn't believe she was marrying this, what had she done to deserve this, which higher power had she fucked with to deserve this kind of treatment?

"Though I barely I know you-" Chloe began, praying no one noticed the hitch in her voice as she had began, he had 'prompted' her. "I barely know you but I am excited about this new journey I am going to face with you."

_Please no, I'm too young to be married to this… This… Monster._

"I can't wait to share our different cultures and see how different our lives are, I pray these experiences will bind us closer together and make us stronger together and more capable of leading the people to a greater society then the already perfect one you have created here…"

_Please, please… I never wanted this, any of this… Just make it go away!_

"I can't wait to get to know you and be your wife." The words seemed bizarre as they slide off her tongue, like they are coming from someone else because Chloe isn't happy about being his wife. She wants to point and scream, how can no one see that they are not going to be happy together?

That she almost felt if she died it might be better to burn in hell then what she was going through right now… She looked into his eyes and was confused when she saw apprehension and something else, something she would have said had an element of warmth to it, but that didn't seem possible.

Lips grabbing her possessively stopped her thoughts the world seemed to slow as she instinctively curled her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss, he tasted of mint and coconut and something else that reminded Chloe of cold Christmas mornings in front of the fire as she was safe and loved.

Then the world sped backup and the black void they had been in began to regain sound, light and color at an amazing rate. He stepped back from her and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and torment, the cheers of people echoed through her ears but she ignored it as she looked at him, stared at him, he looked back and neither could seem to tear their gaze away.

Suddenly one of the girls squealed and grabbed her arm. Her husband, God she didn't even know his name, slipped his mask back on and turned his heel, grabbed her upper arm in what could have been seen in a loving way but really hurt, and strode down the aisle as Chloe cursed high heels and almost had to jog to keep up.

The light in the, well she guessed it was church halls, was bright and Chloe had to blink a few times to get used to it. They were beautiful, a mixture of marble and wood. Chloe promised herself to go investigating when she felt less exhausted and yet elevated.

She wanted to go to bed and have all of this go away.

Her dress was beautiful, everything she could have wanted and more, with it's pearl and ivory cloth and intricate design. She looked like a goddess and yet she took no pleasure in it, no pool of desire formed as she had looked down the aisle and her legs had felt like lead when she had taken her first unsure and shaky steps down the red rug and wooden seated boulevard. She had been so focused on making her feet continue to go forward she hadn't seemed to notice much else, after all there was no weeping mother for her here. No loving cousin who was also her investigative reporter buddy and no ex boyfriend turned best friend to look both jealous and proud. Chloe had no one who was family here.

She had no father to say not to hurt her and how proud he was that she had found someone she loved, but Chloe's greatest regret was that she hadn't found someone who could ever love or even like her. Her dreams had been so different to this, when she was 5 years old and curled up in bed because Mommy and Daddy hadn't stopped screaming yet and Chloe just wanted it to stop.

She had dreamt of him them. Tall and strong like a prince from the fairytales she had been sneaking into her bed and reading by torch in the darkness of the night, princes of dark hair and loving eyes who treat the princess as if she was a precious jewel of amazing fragility. She had longed to feel that with a prince as she had grown up but never once had she considered that marrying the prince and loving him did not always co-exist, that maybe Cinderella's prince had fallen in love with Snow White at some point and none of them were truly happy anymore. That in the end, the non-Disney version, the little mermaid gave herself into death because the prince hadn't loved her after all.

She had dreamed of someone who would love her with all his heart, and as she got older the version changed a little but the context remained the same. Someone who could make her weak with longing, someone who would look at her with heat in his eyes and desire lacing into his voice as he stared at her form longingly.

"Can you please just, slow down or something?"

"Can you just keep up?" Chloe sighed and hobbled to keep up, he took a look back for a second and stopped, sighing as he looked down at her (she hadn't noticed she was that short) and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me your feet hurt?"

"These are new shoes; I knew they were going to hurt… Plus you're not exactly being all buddy-buddy at the moment…" Her green eyes narrowed at him accusingly and he dragged her over to a stone pillar. Shoving her onto the base more forcefully then needed and lifting her skirt, ignoring her protests, before finding her feet and after hearing her hiss removing the shoe.

Her feet were swollen and red. Multiple blisters were growing or bursting with other areas simply red from irritation, he sighed and shook his head with a smile that suggested he had seen this scene before.

"You have done your feet in good… You'll just have to not wear the shoes for awhile…" He picked up the shoes and hid them in a, well it kind of looked like a purple pot-plant with a pink base, the silver shoes were surprising unseeable because of the soil being the same kind of colour.

"Thanks… But won't people notice?"

"Your dress is similar to a circus tent… I doubt it." She laughed and then looked at him, bitting her lip and shaking her head.

"Thanks… I mean it."

"Right… Let's get going so you can decide to embarrass yourself further in the eyes of my world." His mask of pure indifference was back on and Chloe nearly screamed in frustration, she wasn't sure if she could live with this and all the duties of a princess she seemed to have…

So far married life was turning out to be one big drag

* * *

Kal had never felt as trapped as he did now.

He remembered the walk to the carriage walking the halls of his home in anger, could hear and feel her feet having trouble keeping up to him and both detested and indulged in it. Stupid woman had probably volunteered to do this and was probably some no-good blond heroin addict. Oh, he had briefly been to Earth, a place called Suicide Slum in another place called Metropolis. God, it had been the most gritty, discussing place he had ever seen. Bodies everywhere, both dead and alive and no one had any respect for anyone else. They were like ants without order, scattered everywhere and taking everything, returning to a home they weren't even sure was real anymore. It made him sick.

He had been so sure all humans were like that. This begs the question of what had he done to deserve _this_, yes he had ignored Jor-El's explicit 'do not touch' policy about their maid and he was still seeing her but he didn't see how they could have found out and done.. This…

It just wasn't fair.

She was feisty, he would give her that. A blond hurricane wrapped up in a small body with words that were sharp and absolute conviction. She knew when to stand her ground and he felt a headache coming on when he revised exactly how hard living with her was going to be, well it wouldn't if his plan falls the way it's supposed to but you can never be sure with his father involved.

This was entirely his father's fault.

So here he was at his own after wedding party, married to a woman who was attractive but wasn't someone he had seen himself being tied down to. The court was dancing on the floor, a flurry of brightly coloured skirts and dresses. Woman who were beautiful beyond compare and men who were perfect all dancing and twirling around, talking and laughter filled the air as they swirled around to the music that filled the warm ballroom. The gold trimmings seemed to have an ethereal glow to them and the white marble pillars spun to the ceiling with was decorated with a picture of what the artist had thought was what Heaven might be like. Kal's chair felt different to him, alien, next to that of his new wife. He paused to think of her name… Zoe? No. Claire? No… Chloe. Her name was Chloe.

"Try to at least look like you aren't going to vomit from being within three feet of me." His new wife glanced over at him through made up green eyes and Kal felt something shift in his stomach, he shuffled a little bit till it went away and listened to his new wife smiling while she was spitting venomous rage at him. Oh, she was going to make a great queen.

"Listen you lower then pond scum maggot, I don't care what your problem with me is but this is my _wedding night_. I know that doesn't seem to mean much to you but my whole young life was centred on daydreaming about this night so _back off_." Kal absently noticed that her cheeks were flushed with annoyance and the heat of sitting down watching everyone else. He knew he should be a good husband and ask her to dance, but the words seemed stuck in his throat.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day where Kal-El was married, congratulations to both of you." The man standing in front of them was classically beautiful, chiseled features and had a warm and caring smile. "So, what do you think of our planet so far?" He leaned in closer to Chloe and Kal felt himself raising an eyebrow, with his feelings towards her Kal hadn't really thought of what others were going to see her as. Especially now that she was a queen, destined to lead them alongside of him, to be a symbol of hope and peace for the people. Kal felt bizarre, the fact he was a prince had never really settled upon his shoulders until now. Now it felt like a ridiculous burden and now he was placing it upon another's shoulders, an alien who had no idea what she was doing in his country at the time of her ascension…

"-But I'm guessing that's normal?" Her voice cut into his thoughts as he saw his friend throw back his head and laugh, his laughter was being echoed by her as he leaned in a little more.

"Oliver." Kal cut into their little talk with a warning look, she was his and Oliver hitting on her would get out and reflect badly upon them. Especially after being married for so little time, Oliver dropped back slightly with a nod of his head showing Clark he understood and sorry.

"I was just wondering how the two of you could be such close friends… Why would Oliver choose to hang out with a egotistical spoilt prince, can you tell me husband dear?" She snared as he glared at her, she bit her lip and lifted an eyebrow, smirking slightly under his cool gaze.

"We've been friends since we were young."

"So he never knew any better?"

"So Chloe… Where on Earth do you come from?"

"I'm a Metropolis girl myself, but there is this really sweet place just a couple of hours away from there called Smallville… I love that place so much, it has cornfields are far as the eye can see and there is this beautiful lake… And at Christmas we go to the Kent farm and Mrs. Kent make turkey…" Kal noticed how her eyes lit up as she talked and she became more animated, gesturing with her hands wildly. She trailed off as she saw both of them looking at her and bit her lip, wincing as she discovered she had been rambling.

"Smallville, eh? I'll have to go there next time."

"You can go to Earth?" Kal looked over at her startled at the pure longing that her voice held, almost as if she didn't want to be here but she knew that was impossible, she had organized this entire thing.

"Since you agreed to marriage the lines of travel have opened up wide, Princess." Chloe blinked at him startled. She was a princess, a bowing, waving, decision making princess…

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Earth suddenly realised what I was getting married to." Chloe sent him a dark look leaving no question about who she was talking about.

"It's nice to see someone putting Kal in his place." Oliver smiled and Kal mentally groaned as his mother motioned to Chloe, he got up and asked her to dance with him. She stepped on his feet (a few times she smiled so he knew it was deliberate), he gritted his teeth and tried not to throttle her…

So far married life was turning out to be one big drag.


	3. Grovel?

Love is like a roller coaster… When you get off you throw up!

-Unknown

* * *

Chloe was wandering through the halls of the old palace, Kal had finally relinquished in the act of keeping her prisoner. So now she was allowed to roam around inside. So far, everything was singularly boring. 

What she really wanted to do was go outside and talk with the people. She wanted to discuss their lifestyles, their treatments…Whether or not they were being paid, or even if they would continue working if given a choice.

The only people who were not royalty Chloe had met so far were the serving maids, who had no time to talk what with all the running around they had to do, and Ariaddne, who was Kal's 'healer'.

Ariadnne was a mix between a new age hippie, a doctor and an psycologist. She seemed to love getting under Kal's skin to.

He was irritating, infuriating, aggravating, exasperating, annoying, maddening, frustrating, galling, vexing, and an overall pain. How any woman could put up with him was beyond her, but somehow Ariadnne managed to do it. She heard voices ahead and she stopped and flattened herself against the wall, inching forward.

Normally, eavesdropping was considered wrong too, but not in this instance, besides Chloe was a reporter if nothing else..

I'm telling you she needs fresh air, Kal." That was Ariadnne, Chloe decided, having learned the other woman's voice, and from her tone, she was not happy.

"I don't want her outside. She's enough trouble as it is, imagine what she'd do if she had access to the streets." Her frown deepened, what the hell was his problem?

"Look, all I'm saying is she's probably feeling trapped... I know I did until I became one of your slaves."

"You're not a slave, Ari." Kal's tone held a weariness in it that suggested they'd had this talk before, "You're my healer and my friend. My only confidant. You're not a slave."

"In the eyes of the law and brainiac I am."

"You're being impossible... Go bug Oliver."

"Yes, sir," Ariadnne replied, in a meek tone of servitude, "Right away, sir. Your wish is my command, oh high and wise master. I'll bend over backwards to please you-"

"Enough!" Kal groaned, but Chloeheard the laughter lurking behind the shout, "Just get out of here you pest."

"Yes, sir," Maria said again, and giggling, came through the door. "Your highness? WHat are you doing here? Kal would kill you if he knew you were wandering around this late..."

"Well, he calls me annoyance, and such. I think it's only fair to be just as inconsiderate to him." That was weak, she scolded herself. Ariadnne was smiling.

"If you-" She stopped, head cocked to the side, and then ran to the window of the library. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Amena followed her over. A man was riding a horse to the front door. "Who is that?"

"That is Lady Lana of Loxley, one of Kal's old loves, and her fiancée Lord Pet-Er. And they're finally home from the West Hemisphere."

"Trust me, it will take about 3 days but when you meet them... You're going to love them..."

* * *

"This is just so ridiculous." 

"Did you say something?" The table was so long Chloe felt almost sure she would have to have a weekend just to hike to the salt container, but it did put distance between her and her new husband.

"Nothing big Lara… I just said this sauce is delicious." Chloe motioned to the sauce on her plate as she peered down the almost oak table at her mother-in-law.

Lara was the almost picture perfect view of a princess with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that were alive with warmth and beauty, she was compassionate and understanding about Chloe's situation in a way no one else had seemed to have been and was an amazing ally when Chloe had needed her to be. Saving her from embarrassing situations, like curtsying to the Uranites, an act that would have caused a huge war between the two planets.

Jor-El was what Chloe could picture her husband to look and imitate when he finishes growing up. Strong and quietly commanding, the kind of guy who people automatically paid attention to when he spoke, he drew in people because he just had this air of business and understanding around him. His eyes held a wisdom and twinkled in the candlelight, the candles and centre pieces were beautiful and big and Chloe was annoyed that in spite of the size of dancing flames she could still see her stupid, egotistical, sexy husband.

Chloe couldn't understand him at all. She knew she wasn't as ugly as he had treated her to being, she was sure _no one_ was as ugly as he made her feel, yet he treated her as if she had some infectious viral illness that he could catch. Last night had made her feel dirty and cheap, like she was some hooker he had just turned down, instead of loved or at least admired as she had pictured when she had thought about her wedding night. Even when she had discovered her fate on some strange planet.

He had walked out of their room and done the basic sleeping on the couch act.

He was irrational, egotistical and highly strung on the best of days. His love for his planet was obvious in the almost caressing way he talked of it, his passion for the food, people and the welfare of the nation seemed to come in second only to his extreme dislike to his new wife. Who spent her days locked in her room like some sleepwalking Sleeping Beauty, her nights were wasted staring out into a busy city with the ocean in the distance playing with the moonbeams and making the breaks even more radiant and magnificently treacherous.

And this planet was alien to her. They did not have the same food, customs or even the same looking sky. Everything was different and twisted; from the food to the animals she just couldn't get anything right or straight or linked in her mind. Everything was a blur of colour, sound and senses that Chloe could barely concentrate on. Nothing felt normal and Chloe suddenly had a well of sympathy for Dorothy because right now all she wanted to do was curl up into her porridge bowl, cry her little heart out and call Lois demanding her cousin come here and make it all better.

"-What do you think? Chloe, dear?" Chloe jerked up guiltily, Lara, Jor-el and Kal all looked at her with mixed expressions. Lara of hope, Jor-el of sympathy and amusement and Kal of annoyance and irritation, Chloe panicked and did was she did best when unsure… Agreed.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Good, you and Kal can leave after breakfast." Chloe heard the mental sound effects of herself slamming on mental brakes and still hitting a wall, she didn't know this had involved Kal… She never would have agreed had she known, her system let her down! "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well we can't let your public wait too long for their Princess… You are quite the talk around here."

"I'll bet." Chloe muttered as she went back to what looked like raw chicken, feeling eyes on her as she looked up and met the icy blue ones on the other side of the table.

"So, Chloe," Chloe nearly shuddered at the way her name seemed almost like a curse as it fell from his lips. "What did you used to do on Earth, in your spare time… Heroin, maybe?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I was a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, my cousin and I were almost the best in the world and I worked hard to have gotten where I did before I was picked to be your wife."

"Sure, you didn't choose for it to be you at all."

"If I had gotten my way I never would have married you and I would have been a hell of a lot happier then I could ever be with you!" As the words slipped out Chloe stopped abruptly, she had known her words were harsh but something about this man just made her want to lash out at him. He had fallen back into his seat with a mixed look on her face, the primary one was disbelief and Chloe was bewildered when this single expression brought tears to her eyes. "Excuse me." Chloe murmured as she stood up and bolted through the door, her dress trailing behind her like a crimson and gold wave.

"What have you done now?" Oliver asked as he walked into the dining room and adjusted his uniform slightly, his deep blue military robes were pressed and his hair was still all over the place as he looked at Kal with annoyed green eyes.

"Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because last night you slammed the door on your young bride and ever since you laid eyes on her you have been nothing but rude, she is still your wife Kal if she's wanted or not." He pointed out rationally as Kal glared at him before running his fingers through her hair, his parents shook their heads but stayed quite as Oliver looked at his friend disappointed. "And you have to keep in mind she didn't choose to be married to you, if anything she was worse off because she has been ripped from everything she has ever known or love and had to marry a real asshole. No offense you majesties." He bowed at the elder royals as Lara waved her hand dismissively.

"I thought she wanted to marry me, I thought all humans were no better then…"

"Pond scum?"

"What is that anyway?"

"Never mind, the fact is Kal you landed in Suicide Slum, I offered to take you elsewhere but you denied. This is basically all your fault and I plan to watch you live out the repercussions." Oliver was once a shy little boy who was Clark's cousin by blood and best friend by choice, his parents were ripped from him by a man named Zod and Oliver had risen through the ranks of the army quickly in order to take down Zod and in the process he had done his planet an invaluable service.

Oliver was level headed and an amazing soldier because he had no one to come home to and nothing but revenge to live for, yet he still believed he was going to find the one. Or had, back on his last trip to Earth. She had been a reporter for the Daily Planet and had interviewed him about his business down there, but she had known enough to know something hadn't been right and Oliver had gotten her to talk over coffee and a walk until he had been called back. He never got her name and he said that was his only regret in his life.

"She's been basically a prisoner anyway Kal. You haven't taken her out once and the people are beginning to get twitchy and there are murmurs about you being unhappy, I don't care if you really are Kal… The people will not accept her if she is not shown to be someone you can put up with, she will be disfavoured for your entire rein and out relations with Earth will suffer as a result." Oliver was speaking from a soldier point of view and also as someone who had over the last night or so gotten to know the new princess.

Chloe had come to him in tears after Kal's discarding and ridiculing actions (not to mention his duty as a married prince), wondering what she had done wrong and if it was simply too late to go home. Oliver regretted to inform her it was and winced when she began to cry, no man was good at figuring out what women wanted when they cried and Oliver had no clue as to what the princess had wanted to hear.

"I thought she could come and go as she pleased."

"Did you ever tell her that? I don't think you did and that's the problem, no one has bothered to inform her on the do's and don'ts of our society. She is ignorant simply because no one ever bothered to inform her."

"Get Ariadnne to teach her…"

"Why can't you teach her?"

"Because I would lose it, we would fight and I would be unable to teach her anything. Arianne is doing it… That's an order Oliver."

"As you wish," Oliver hissed in aggravation as he bowed, "Arianne it is." He spun onto his heel and walked off the doors of the dining room slamming behind his loudly and Kal winced at the obvious display of irritation, the young prince then turned and looked at his parents who looked at him disappointed and frustrated.

"Don't even start." He warned as he sat down and leaned over to retrieve the eggs, just noticing how long and impractical the table actually was.

* * *

"_Oliver? Call the spaceship or whatever, I have had it and I am leaving!"_

"_Princess? What's the matter?" Oliver groggily asked Chloe._

" _I want off this planet and I want off now!"_

"_Why?"_

"_What kind of planet doesn't have ice cream? I don't care how you do it! Get me off this planet now!" Oliver sighed and disengaged contact going to get dressed into his uniform. Cursing females and their addiction to ice cream all the way._


	4. LovedBonding

**THAT FEELING **

**I awake with the feeling again,**

**It's the feeling that my mind is broken and my body is dazed.**

**It's the feeling that I shouldn't be here.**

**It's the feeling that I don't know how I got here.**

**It flips the switch, oh dear.**

**That's why I am here, I did it again.**

**It's the feeling of shameful remorse,**

**It's the feeling of "who did I kill today?"**

**It's the feeling of self-loathing and hatred.**

**It's the twisted realisation of what I have become...**

**It's the feeling I love.**

**It's the feeling I cherish.**

**It's the feeling I live for.**

**It's the feeling you die for.**

**-Unknown **

* * *

He was feeling nauseous.

The pain in his stomach wasn't subsiding any less in fact it had increased ten-fold, the bile kept rising to his throat only to be shoved down and any relief by medication was fleeting and rarely worked. He couldn't figure out why he was so sick, he lay on the cool cotton sheets as they slowly warmed to be flames beneath his body and he moaned at the heat. He was dying. He was so sure of it.

And it was a horrible way to go.

"Your majesty, I-" Oliver stooped as he took a good look at his king, rolling on his sheets with a feverish glistening on his skin. He was moaning in unease and was grasping at the sheets tightly as if they were his only life line, Oliver stored over and placed a hand on his friends face but jerked it away quickly as his forehead nearly burned his hand. "Kal? Kal are you okay?"

"So much pain… Make it, stop… Please." The raw emotion in his sire's voice floored Oliver, Kal wasn't exactly known for opening up to other people. Especially when it came to his venerability, having had it drilled into him at a young age that venerability was weakness in a king. Oliver often wondered if Kal wasn't worse off then he, for Oliver had lost his loving parents and still become a good man while Kal had so much pressure placed upon him Oliver was surprised he wasn't mad.

"Kal, what's wrong."

"So much pain…" He trailed off and Oliver sighed pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently. "I hurts, God I feel so hot." He began to turn again and scratch his arm and Oliver snatched his hand away when he saw deep, bleeding and agitated clawed marks down his arms.

"Kal, oh God… I'm going to call Ariadnne …" Oliver looked around and pushed the communications to Ariadnne's cottage, she answered with a 'Kal? What's the matter?' and Oliver quickly explained everything to her as she told him she would be right there and disconnected. When she got there Oliver nearly collapsed with relief, it had felt like forever and Kal hadn't improved.

"Oliver, how long has he been like this?" Ariadnne's short brown hair was pulled into two clips to keep her fringe away from her face as she scanned Kal with warm blue eyes slowly, taking in every aspect of him calculatingly as Oliver watched her worried. She met his worried brown eyes and a small comforting smile graced her face, and answering smile bloomed across his.

"I don't know, I just came in and he was like this…"

"Okay, Kal… Do you have nausea, vomiting, feel hot, tired and unexplainably uneasy?" Kal nodded wordlessly and shifted, groaning and dragging the sheets with him, Ariadnne turned to Oliver annoyed. "How long has it been since he saw her wife?" Oliver looked startled at the question before shrugging uneasily.

"Maybe a week? They had a fight over their… Living arrangements and Kal is refusing to apologize and Chloe locked herself in her room…" Oliver was cut off by a smack to his head as he looked at the healer annoyed, she was tapping her foot impatiently. Oliver considered asking her what the problem was but the pain in his head told him that was probably a bad idea, although she only came up to his shoulder she was a powerful teenager, Oliver even trained her himself.

"I saw her highness today, same symptoms, same reaction… You are an idiot Oliver, they were bonded at that wedding. They are so adverse to their… Union it is making them sick! And what do you do? Allow them to act like teenagers! God, how you rule the army of this planet as well as you do I will never know…" She trailed off as she placed a cold rag upon Kal's head; the prince arced up into the cloth gratefully. "Why are you still here? Go get her highness…"

"But…"

"I mean it Oliver, now!"

"No! He'll kill me!"

"Don't be ridiculous…

"What? I'm being ridiculous? He runs an army Ariadnne!"

"Oliver," Ariadnne sighed as she dragged a hand through her hair distractedly, her clip fell out and she cursed and glared at Oliver. "I'm going to give you to the count of three. One, two…"

"Ow! You said I had until the count of three…"

"I shouldn't have had to have gotten to three." She said pointedly looking to the door.

"Okay, okay... I'm going!" He slinked out of the door as it softly closed behind him, Ariadnne shook her head and sat upon the edge of Kal's bed, stroking his hair soothingly. She was a few years younger then Kal but was without a doubt the only person he trusted to have all the answers when he was sick. She was by no means perfect, between her ever changing moods and her constant sarcastic manner she often pushed people away and wasn't quite everyone's idea of normal. Especially being a healer at such a young age. Kal murmured something unrecognizable and Ariadnne sighed at her prince's attitude.

"You would think you would act at least a little grown up about this, it's not her fault you know. She was trying to do her best even while you were acting the snobbish prince I know you're not, plus you _know_ how bonds work yet you ignored the warning signs… I know you are still caught up with your, well I guess it's an affair now, with that stupid kitchen girl Alicia. Oh, she has told me all about it and tried to rub my face in your relationship, as if I care about that stupid spoilt brat. The fact is she wasn't fit to rule the country and I'm sorry but I couldn't let you drag this country down. That's why I allowed you to be bonded to Chloe… She'll make such a great queen if you just give her a chance Kal…" She trailed off uneasily and removed her hands from his hair, looking down at them on her lap.

She recalled a bond mate and spoke to him softly of exactly how a bond mate is a serious thing. "It takes a lot of work to get rid of one, because it exists on a far more spiritual level then many other bonds of connection and marriage. It is love beyond adoration, want beyond desire and passion beyond infatuation, almost impossible to control once forged and resiting it, as you have figured out, ends with withdrawals and an aching need that cannot be fulfilled by anything other then that person…"

"I need…" Kal started as Ariadnne rolled her eyes and sighed, dragging her hands through his hair again as one would do with a particularly restless child.

"What do you need sweetie?"

"I don't know Ariadnne." He murmured sleepily into the pillow, "I think I'll feel better when I have it though." She shook her head softly as he hoped earrings hit the side of her neck softly, looking down at Kal with a mixture of frustration and love.

"You are a silly boy my prince." The door opened softly and she looked up to see Chloe in the arms of Oliver, who was having trouble holding the thrashing, moaning girl and keeping her from falling and killing herself. "Having fun?"

"Not now Ariadnne, what do I do with her?"

"Um, put her on the bed next to Kal."

"But…"

"Oliver, just don't argue with me right now okay. It's late, I'm tired and I get the feeling Kal is going to yell at me when he recovers… Just please co-operate." Oliver sighed and ruffled her hair affectionately as he placed Chloe onto the bed next to Kal, Oliver watched on in shock as Kal reached over and draped an arm over Chloe before pulling her closer. Their breathing became more regular and the two slumbered on.

"Much better." Came the breathless whisper from Kal's lips as Ariadnne tried unsuccessfully to hide a snort.

"That's not what he was saying before." She muttered affectionately as Oliver looked at her and walked over to the wall, pushing a few buttons two cups of what was the equivalent to tea came out and he brought it over to her. The two moved over to the couch and sipped their brew together while keeping an eye on the couple, they rarely stirred and when they did move it was simply to pull the other closer or change positions. Not once was the touch between the two broken.

"Why is this happening?" Oliver asked Ariadnne as he slowly sipped the drink, Ariadnne curled her feet under her as she stirred hers and blew softly across it to cool it down.

"Bonds are very strong things Oliver, they are rarely entered into lightly and to do so can be dangerous both physically and mentally…But you know all of that already. I think the main problem was that Chloe did not previously know about the bond and Kal was too stressed-"

"-And stupid."

"And stupid," Ariadnne agreed. "To have done anything about it, his annoyance at his marriage to Chloe made his overlook, or forgot everything he was told about bonds. He holed himself away from the world and mentally and physically ignored the bond… This resulted in his illness and Chloe's too, because she was more willing but the bond is a shared experience. Its purpose is to heighten everything you feel for someone in a positive fashion. It's not supposed to trick people, it just allows a person to see the good in their partner and allow them to love and honor that person…"

"So, because Kal ignored the bond…"

"He made Chloe sick and himself too, that boy always was far too stubborn." Ariadnne shook her head as Oliver laughed in remembrance of a little boy he had been raised with, who often got him in trouble as a child.

"You know, I never asked you how you came to work for the royal family. I mean you're only…"

"I'm 16, 2 years younger then his highness, but with more common sense." She said rolling her eyes. "My mother died when I was 6, well she killed herself. My dad tried so hard to keep everything together, and he did an amazing job… But in the end it was all too much for him and he went insane, kept seeing my mother everywhere and even began to talk to her. So then I was moved to an orphanage, one day the royals came to do a check, right? and Kal was bitten by a… Well, it was going to kill him if I hadn't known what to do… So they apprenticed me out and poof… Healer."

"Do you miss your parents?" Oliver's eyes were sympathetic as Ariadnne became thoughtful as she shook her head slowly; she was frowning in thought and sipped her drink before replying in a low, slow voice.

"No, I miss who they had been sure, I mean from the few good memories I have of them… But I don't really miss the people I lost." She startled off the couch so suddenly Oliver fell off and landed with a thump, he had been about to protest but when he looked up and opened his mouth all that came out was laughter.

Ariadnne stood at the foot of the bed gaping as Kal began to kiss Chloe's neck, he was murmuring something and Oliver and Ariadnne were torn between amusement and the urge to get this recorded for future blackmail.

"Kal... Kal…" Ariadnne called softly trying not to disturb Chloe, when that didn't work she turned to Oliver and shrugged in a 'you do something' way, Oliver looked at the two of them and walked to the head of the bed grabbing a glass of water on the way. He grinned mischievously and waited for Kal to wake up.

* * *

Kal left a sleeping Chloe to go to his throne room. He hadn't been there for days, spending most of his time sleeping or thinking. But now he needed time away from her, she was causing his mind to spin and his thoughts to change and morph and Ariadnne assured him that no bond could _create_ these feelings, simply enhance them to their full potential. This was both wondrous and disturbing in its potential. Like a flower newly grown and lovingly neglected, it could rise like a phoenix or crumble like a wall of war.

"_Kal, you cannot change what you feel, and to ignore this bond you have… I am not saying you have to love the girl but to become friends with her is really all you need, to deny any connection with her may kill you both."_

So here he was, annoyed, restless and generally concerned that even after 3 days Chloe's fever was breaking and Ariadnne had said she was going to watch after the princess until she woke up. Kal was both thankful and bemused about how quickly and easily the younger girl had taken to the princess, in fact almost everyone he had met had seemed to accept her with a smile on their face. She was truly adored by his subjects and…

Oh, who the hell cares! He was not meant to feel this way, especially not for a human, the spineless pathetic creatures. Chloe who was one of them, with her stupid argumentative tongue and know-it-all attitude. Chloe who could infuriate him with one word and have them screaming at each other, who could arouse passion in him with one slip of the tongue…

Oh, curse it all he did feel something for the blond haired hurricane. She was embedded in him in some way, he wasn't sure if it was admiration but he was going to give it a go. He owed it to her and him and the fact that she had almost died…

He was going to do it because it was the right thing to do.

And Ariadnne was going to kick his butt if he didn't.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry this chappy is short too, it's just I wanted to finish it and find a direction for the romance and stuff… And normally I hate OC's… I just wanted to bring this one in. I'm on the look out for a BETA too so if anyone wants to help…**

**P.S. Here's another little skitty thing for you.**

_Click._

_Bang._

_Click._

_Bang._

_Click._

_Bang. _

_Click_

…

"_Yes…"_

_Bang._

"_NOOO!"_

_Click._

_Bang._

_Crash!_

_Chloe stood above the device with a triumphant smile on her face._

"_Ha, ha! I beat you." She laughed dancing as the machine lay smashed on the ground, it almost looked like it was glaring… But it was a machine so it wasn't._

"_You know," Ariadnne told her leaning against the door. "Chloe, the reason it didn't stay down was because you pushed instead of pulled."_

"_No way, the arrow clearly pointed…" Chloe trailed off as she discovered her mistake. "Um, oops?"_


	5. Giving in

_I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way you cut your hair._

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right,_

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry_

_I hate it when you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close…_

_Not even a little bit…_

_Not even at all._

_**-10 things I hate about you.**_

* * *

_"By the grace of God and all those who are gathered here-"_

The crown upon her head seemed to almost weigh the world.

She supposed that was simply because of what it represented, that she was now a part of something bigger then herself. She was essentially governing the way people lived and behaved. Kal looked at her as he gently placed it upon her head and smiled reassuringly, or patronizingly she supposed it all depended upon his mood. The one thing Chloe had quickly learned was to adapt to Kal's mood, discover when he was aggravated and when he was calm. She knew she could annoy him by questioning his ethics and she could soothe him by asking him about his childhood.

_"Your trust in me and my ability to govern-"_

Chloe could hardly call him a friend yet she would happily admit he was far more kind then he had been at the start, this was because the two had sat down and had a long talk. Chloe had set down rules and Kal had objected. Yet in the end they had… Found a foothold in the middle ground. Kal and Chloe had to rule side by side and co-operate, Earth and Krypton relations had depended upon it. But this was getting harder and harder with the constant rumors of Kal's mistresses. Whispered among the people and maids and reaching Chloe's ears by mistake only, no one bar Ariadnne would tell her anything.

_"As my wife and queen to the people in the future-"_

In fact Ariadnne and Oliver were her only friends within the dark musky and depressing halls of the castle outside of the presence of her husband, her existence was a lonely one mirroring that of a ghost within the castle walls. Walking around with no one to talk to her, barely bow to her and keep their heads down, no one would stop and talk to her and her duties were avoided like those of a leper. The castle was worse then a prison.

_"Your duty to this planet and it's people-"_

Ariadnne and Oliver would occasionally take her out into the streets and markets of Krypton. Chloe had fallen in love with it within her first visit, the smells of exotic spices and the colours of the bright cloths as they fluttered by the wind or waved by the hands of the sellers. She was reminded of Aladdin and for a moment pictures Jasmine, the princess who had wanted to escape and met the love of her life as a result. The people on the streets had been friendly, alive and talkative and ready to shower their newest royal with exotic treasures of her most wild dreams and desires. Cinnamon and apple scents seemed to carry across the streets with a hint of pine, a bizarre combination that was so similar to Christmas on Earth she had heaved a sigh and smiled warily accepting the gifts.

_"To know the bounds and your means of leading the people-"_

But her she was being formally crowned, the crowds had gathered in hordes and Chloe almost had a panic attack when she had first seen them. They had roared their approval and until that moment Chloe hadn't realised how badly she had craved their acceptance. Kal's slow steady voice next to her ear had helped keep her grounded and his hand on hers had allowed her to space just enough that she hadn't had time to feel panic as he had placed the crown delicately upon her head.

_"So with great honour and proclaim you-"_

It was her 19th birthday in a month, she was going to be 19 and there would be no one in this world who knew that.

"Presenting your newest princess and my escort… Princess Chloe." Kal had grabbed her hand and slowly allowed her to stand and take a curtsy. The crowd once again roared as Chloe looked at them all and felt tears at the corner of her eyes, she hastily blinked and looked across at all of them vowing to try her hardest to be a perfect princess.

"Your majesties." Chloe and Kal turned to see Ariadnne and Oliver standing at the steps beaming, as they bowed and curtseyed at the couple. Oliver's jackets buttons and cords making him look every bit the military leader he was, while Ariadnne's bohemian skirt was flowing in the wind and her peasant top made her look every bit the teenager she was.

"Congrats Chloe, I'm so proud of you…" Arianne bounded up to the older girl and gave her a hug, her bracelets jingled and her hair was slightly longer then it had been the 2 months ago that Chloe had been introduced to the young teen. "And Kal, you actually managed to act like a decent human being."

"Thanks Ariadnne, have you put on weight?" Things between her and Kal could still be difficult, Oliver and Ariadnne had often come into the room with insults (and sometime blunt metal objects) were thrown about.

"Bite me Kal. I'm going to claim you have a small package in your next health exam, plus you're just jealous because I'm younger than you." Ariadnne showed her age by poking her tongue out at Kal and walking backwards, she wasn't looking and the next thing everyone knew she had hit the ground and another person was sprawled out behind her. She cursed and scrambled up, smoothing down her hair and skirt as she turned to the poor boy she had knocked over and started apologising profusely.

"I am so sorry, I should have looked at where I was going and… I am just so sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it. No harm no foul right?" Ariadnne finally looked at the boy as he grabbed a sack of whatever he had been carrying; it looked like the soldiers duffel bag, and loaded it back onto his back before winking and walking off. She stared after him in amazement and barely noticed when the other three came to see if she was okay.

He was beautiful. The most beautiful man she had ever seen on any of the planets she had visited in her reasonably short life.

She supposed that was why she wasn't chasing after him. That he was just so surprisingly handsome, she hadn't been able to even move.

But he was a soldier from what she could tell. One of Oliver's loyal men who became dirty with the blood of others and who fed off of dominance and power, she needed them and they needed her… It was a disgusting balance but one that was essential from Krypton to survive.

Soldiers have forever been and forever will be forged amidst chaos, in the heat of battle, and yet, his eyes had been captivating and his manner softer then the average soldier had been for a long time…

Ariadnne had sworn when she was younger that she would never fall in love, her father had done so and strayed outside of his marital bonds. Her mother in a fit of sadness killed herself by overdosing on pills when Ariadnne was barely 6 years old.

She couldn't say that she missed them. The absentee dad and the alcohol abusive mother, they simply aspired her to be not like them.

And she wasn't.

But her vow had been to never fall in love… It only ever ended badly and Ariadnne was _not_ willing to become her parents.

No, not now… Not ever.

Hello All!

They are going to take longer to get together this time…

* * *

_**Yay!**_

I've tried to make this chapter as long as I can within a 3 hour time limit… And can I just say I am amazed at the response I got from everyone over this story… Your encouragement is amazing. I would like to thank…

**Purpleant-** I know you've been reviewing from the start and I have to say thank you so much for the support you have shown. It's been great to have you there and… Yeah… Please keep doing it?

**Caitiri-** The back up is still undecided but I'm thinking that I'll do a sequel and explain it all in that… Love to hear your thoughts…

**Inu-fan20-** You've updated nearly every chapter I have written.. I am impressed and humbled and hope you continue to do so…

**DarkEris-** You have been great bordering on amazing.. Thank you so much for your reviews they really are just what I need and funny to boot.

**Jljcjj/Jaime-** I know you've been on this story for a while and I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update… You gotta hate Christmas in some respects…. I'm going away but I will write this story every night I am away and will hopefully have a kick ass chappy by the time I come back… Thanks so much for the reviews….

**murasaki no sora-** I think I'm glad my story is different, better then being the same as every other on at any rate ;). Thanks for the support.

**supergirl-776-** Well, I updated and I'm glad you love my story, I'm rather affectionate to it too!

**Katieishere-** Thank you for your support in the… 3rd chapter and I went out and got myself a BETA for you! And me too I guess. Thanks so much for your detailed review it really meant the world to me at the time…

**Kandykanemel-** I am glad you like the pairing… I had my doubts but I'm glad it's panning out the way it is…

**ChanningGirl21-** Hey… I updated!

**daydreamer22688-** Hope I'm giving you enough info here…

**aesthetic anomaly-** For you lovely offer to BETA my story, I would still love you to but I don't have your email so I can't email it to you at the moment, do whatever you will and I made this chapter as long as I could for you…

**Randoms-** Thanks for the support (or flames) and I used the flames to cook marshmallows and the support to flame my ego ;)

So, with that bunch of people over and done with I'm going to be away for 2 weeks but I'll write the entire time and post the second I get back, I'm going to the beach and checking out the summertime guys! By the way it's 2 am on Christmas morning and I have to drag my sorry ass out of bed later today at about 7 to go driving… I'm going to fall asleep at the wheel!

**Sorry… Night! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Finally!

Chloe had a sense of adventure.

It wasn't always her fault, sometimes these things just kind of crept up on her, like now as she stared out at the milky blue of the ocean. Its waves lapped up softly against the ports of the docks and she sighed wistfully, longing to touch her toes into the waves and feel the cool kiss of the ocean on her face. She was half-way to the door before she really knew what was happening, an hour later Ari and her were sneaking out of the perimeter of the castle and into the early dawn light as it broke over the hills.

She breathed the ocean air, tasting it on her tongue and she laughed into the sunrise and held out her arms. This was where she was meant to be, the sand felt soft under her toes and the sky stretched on for miles, the red mountains were behind her and in the distance there were things jumping out of the water and she could have sworn she saw a tentacle rise out of the water and almost wave at her. The white edges of the waves crashed against the rocks and she laughed almost giddy as she glanced back at Ariadnne in pure joy.

Ariadnne was wearing a simple set of pants and a top with flat shoes but she looked even more beautiful to Chloe then she did at fancy state dinners with her hair done up. The wind was whipping it around her face and her cheeks were red from the biting wind but there was an easiness to her movements that wasn't present in the awkward teenager that existed in the palace.

The rocks were the wrong colour, the sea was too blue and too murky but the whole thing just called home as the waves rocked softly to some unheard melody and the opening of caves caught her eyes.

"Princess! This was such a bad idea, I never should have let you leave the palace."

"You don't have to come, Ari." Chloe called carelessly as she slipped out of the delicate slippers that were constantly being flicked onto her feet, they had been hell to wear in but now she couldn't get enough of them. Her dress had been tattered and rather then let it get fixed she had hid if so that at a time like now she would have something practical to wear, the entrance of the cave was cool and slimy, her hand trailed across it's rough edges as she stepped in. The walls were covered in drawings, crude images that plastered the walls as sunlight trickled in thorough holes in the ceiling, spikes lined a pathway and ahead there was what looked like a meeting place.

"This was a very, very, very bad idea." Ariadnne whispered, her voiced echoed through the caves and her footsteps were loud as she hadn't removed her shoes. Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood at the entrance, gapping in amazement at the almost Native American art and the torches that hung in holders on the wall.

"Wow, what is this place?"

"It's an old meeting place, elders used to come here and discuss the future of our planet."

"Used to?" There was no mistaking the hesitancy in the younger woman's voice, her hair was braided down her back, having grown remarkably recently.

"History is very sketchy about exactly what happened in this place, some say it was a curse, others say a virus… Whatever it was it spread across our leaders only, they went mad with power and sin. You can't even begin to imagine… Up until this point our history had never known violence, destruction, rape…. Our very own leaders created hell on our Earth, several books quote the time as 'a time of plague and destruction. Cities did burn as we stood by and watched awaiting orders to kill, take and maim.'" Ariadnne's voice held horror and sorrow, Chloe hadn't really thought about Krypton being a planet with a different history, sense of morals and cultural history then Earth.

"So, you never really knew what happened."

"Whatever it was started in theses caves, everyone attempts to avoid them at all costs. See, a thousand years ago Krypton was a very different place… We in fact had a princess, she was from Earth. You wouldn't recall it and we don't speak of it… She was married to a man called Kralc, he was our ruler and leader… There were 8… I suppose you would call them clans, spread out across the country. Each had their own specialty, hierarchy and army, even though they were never really used against each other and they all had this… The council.

"One winter, they came here to discuss the marriage of Kralc and his wife, they felt it was time to open Earth's knowledge of their existence and then the illness struck them. Kralc's wife came in only to have him kill her in a jealous rage, over an affair she was not having. All the other leaders did the same thing, murdered people close to them, made unfounded accusations and then declared war on each other.

"It lasted two hundred years, young, fresh-faced men would leave for war and never return as each generation grew more frenzied then the last, more crazy and reckless…"

"What happened?" Chloe whispered, the spirits of the old kings suddenly felt so close to her, she felt a tingle in her spine like she was being watched.

"We killed them," Ariadnne told her truthfully, "some were smothered as they slept and others simply disappeared… We elected new rulers and the world remained was reborn."

"What does this say?" Chloe asked running her hand along a ridge, the art standing out to her for some reason. She turned back to Ariadnne and leaned with her back to it. Ariadnne looked at it sadly, shaking her head as her eyes ghosted over it.

"That is the greatest mystery of all, after Kralc took a new wife this appeared… Some say it was his dead wife, other's say it wasn't but it has a warning for the one 'who dares to stand where I stood' and that she and he will never die, will re-unite. It's for the more romantic of us."

Chloe sat back, reflecting on how the words seem so familiar, only to have a sharp sting on the back of her neck, she cried out and her hand automatically went to the back of her neck.

"OW! What the hell was that?"

"Princess?" Ari looked over from her seat, which Chloe hadn't really noticed she had taken until now. Something moved behind her and Chloe opened her mouth to yell out a warning, but her voice and mouth weren't moving and her world turned to black as the creature launched itself upon her friend…

"What do you mean, you lost them?" Kal asked calmly as he gripped the hand rest, he leaned forward angrily as he seemed to almost get eclipse the soldier. The soldier, for all his training, winced slightly and readjusted his gun.

"We lost track of them around the seabed, Her Majesty took off running and…"

"Are you trying to blame my wife, your queen, for losing a small band of supposedly professional stealth soldiers?" Kal's voice didn't waver of change, but the icy chill to its contents was enough.

"Kal." Oliver's voice rang in his ears and Kal turned to face his friend with a raised eyebrow, his friend was looking at him as he always did when he was trying to read his friend. When he knew there was something Kal wasn't telling him.

"You are dismissed for now soldier, but trust me I will find a way to punish you and your merry men for this mistake." The soldier turned and walked out of the hall stiffly, Kal turned to face his friend feeling a hundred years older then he should.

"What's happened?"

"My father collapsed in the garden today, turns out that he's dying Oli… And he didn't want to tell me, but now he has to because he's also been keeping the fact we are at brink of a war off out of my knowledge too." Oliver flushed guiltily and looked away. "I thought as much, how could you not tell me?"

"I was honor bound." Kal breathed sharply at the word, an honor contract was not entered into lightly and was often only used for very extreme cases.

To honor bind yourself to someone was to give them your full confidence, in some cases it could eat someone up inside, they begin to fall sick as the silence eats them up slowly. From the inside out. Only the very up of the political sale were able to do it, most trustworthy and understanding of the risks, it had been available to everyone in younger times but it had caused what was almost a plague to break out. To speak of an honor bind to someone who did not know what you were speaking of could, especially concerning royalty, kill you.

"Oli… What's going on?" Oliver was hit by a very long ago memory, Kal was about 10 and his mother had fallen in the garden, losing what was meant to be the next heir to the line. Kal had run to Oliver's house when he had overheard someone mention that some one was dead, and thinking it was his mother he had gone to the only person he knew would feel the loss as deeply as he had.

Oliver had hated the look on his face when he had realized he had lost a brother or sister instead of a mother, it was heartbreak in its purest form. Kal had asked if he had done it, revealing that he had in fact wished that his parents never love anyone else but him and each other. Oliver had stayed up all night holding the sobbing boy and whispering that of course Kal had done nothing wrong.

"It's the West, they have announced they want a queen."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"They said this the week before you married Chloe, they are announcing a war unless you marry their princess and divorce your wife."

"Can they do that?"

"Can you stop them?" Oliver countered as Kal shook his head, realizing the enigma his second-in-command had placed before him. His gaze unknowingly traveled to the ocean as it smashed up against the rocks, he could remember when he was younger his father used to take his down to the ocean and they would go riding through the waves. There were many pieces of advice his father had given him over time, from past leaders to the reason behind the family crest. But the greatest piece of advice is engraved above Kal's bed.

_Men and country are only willing to fight and die for the right queen._

Kal had done many stupid things in his life, sleeping with the princess of the West was one of them. She was a deadly beauty who had giddily wrapped Kal's mind in an aphrodisiac so powerful he would have killed his kingdom had she bid him too.

He had never told anyone of that particular affair.

He had disappeared for a few months with her, abandoned the outside world and focused solely on a woman who wasn't fit to be a queen.

The thought flickered across her mind that Chloe was fit to be his queen, Kal ignored the arousal that seemed to spark within him and focuses on the waves. Until he noticed the commotion at the steps and then the flurry of activity as the doors swung open to reveal 2 soldiers, Jason and Whitney he thought their names were, carrying the unconscious queen and his healer in their arms.

"Sir, we found them down at the council chambers."

"And?"

"The old council chambers, sir." Kal felt a chill creep up his spine.

"And?" He insisted again as Whitney's Adam's apple bobbed before he replied.

"They were like this when we got there…" The sentence was left unspoken, hanging in the air like a dense winter fog.

_The illness had returned…  
_

* * *

_I am the worst writer EVER! I totally abandoned my story and just..._

_Nignfpen. _

_I hope everyone can forgive me. I have no reason that doesn't sound like an excuse and if there is one thing I hate is when writers do that. i hope everyone bares with me for this, I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone wants to run through so far and send me a good edited version... _

_But if you're still reading this story I am eternally grateful.  
_


End file.
